


Le trajet

by Melie



Series: Good Omens - Next Generation [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, Cute, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la première fois, Crowley accueille un enfant dans sa Bentley : nulle autre que la toute jeune fille de l'Antéchrist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le trajet

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ou presque à Pratchett & Gaiman.

D'ordinaire, Crowley ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir des passagers dans sa Bentley (1). Mais il s'agissait de la fille de l'Antéchrist, et il aurait été particulièrement malpoli d'accepter (2).

Aussi, une fois le soir arrivé, il se gara devant l'école primaire, attendit sagement au milieu d'une horde de parents (3), et prit même par la main la jeune Angua. Une fois devant la voiture, il réussit à lui résister lorsqu'elle demanda à s'asseoir à l'avant, lui donna sa bouteille d'eau, et pensa même à vérifier qu'elle avait bien attaché sa ceinture (4). Puis ils partirent.

Le trajet ne devait pas durer plus d'une demie-heure, du parking de l'école à celui du gymnase où Sam préparait sa démonstration de Capoeira. Pepper y était déjà, l'ayant conduit dans l'après-midi, et Adam s'y précipiterait en sortant du travail (5). Aussi avait-il fallu quelqu'un pour conduire la jeune Angua, et ce quelqu'un était donc Crowley.

« Tu peux mettre de la musique ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

La question que Crowley redoutait. Avant qu'il parte, Aziraphale lui avait mit dans les mains un CD de comptines pour enfants, présentement dans la boîte à gants. Le démon avait bien tenté de protester : la fille de l'Antéchrist, écouter « Itsy Bitsy Spider » et « Row, Row, Row Your Boat » ? Ils parlaient bien de la même Angua ? Mais l'ange n'avait pas cédé.

Au moment d'insérer le CD dans le lecteur, Crowley se mit à espérer entendre un familier « We Are the Champions »... en vain.

« _Old MacDonald had a farm, eeh i eeh i oh..._ »

A la grande surprise du démon, l'enfant se mit à dodeliner de la tête pendant quelques minutes, fredonnant même quelques unes des paroles. Etant donné l'enthousiasme qu'elle y mettait, cela devait être l'une de ses comptines préférées. Cette hypothèse se vérifia lorsque la chanson prit fin.

« Tu peux la remettre, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Crowley oublia un instant à qui il avait affaire.

« Tu viens de l'écouter ! Peut-être dans quelques minutes.  
\- D'accord. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

« Tu peux remettre « Old MacDonald » maintenant, Crowley ? Ça fait quelques minutes, maintenant. »

Crowley ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il était sur le point d'obtempérer lorsque, curieusement, le CD changea tout seul de piste.

« _Old MacDonald had a farm, eeh i eeh i oh..._ »

Le démon fronça les sourcils, puis tenta de passer à la piste suivante...  
« _Old MacDonald had a farm, eeh i eeh i oh..._ »

Et à la suivante...

« _Old MacDonald had a farm, eeh i eeh i oh..._ »

La suivante encore...

«  _Old MacDonald had a farm, eeh i eeh i oh..._  »

Crowley poussa un long soupir. Comme il le craignait, le CD entier ne comportait plus que la même chanson. A l'arrière, Angua fredonnait avec un grand sourire. Le brun repéra un espace près du trottoir, et arrêta la voiture, avant de se retourner.

« Et qu'est-ce que tes parents en penseraient, jeune fille ? »

Angua haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient contents, moi. Moi, je dirais même qu'ils ne seraient pas contents du tout. (6)  
\- Et moi je pense que Maman ne serait pas contente et me gronderait le plus fort, et Papa ne serait pas content non plus mais pas autant que Maman. Mais de toute façon, ils ne le sauront pas.  
\- Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que tu ne leur diras rien. Tu l'aimes bien, ta Bentley, non ? »

La lueur dans les yeux de la petite fille avait quelque chose de très, très effrayant. Si Crowley avait été humain, il aurait été terrifié, aussi s'efforça-t-il de se souvenir qu'il était un démon.

Ce fut le pire trajet de toute son existence. Jamais le brun n'aurait cru pouvoir avoir le mal des transports dans sa propre voiture.

La Bentley arriva au gymnase sans encombres, et Crowley s'empressa de faire descendre Angua, sans avoir l'air trop pressé non plus, histoire de ne pas s'attirer les foudres inquisitrices de Pepper. Il lui offrit le CD, qu'elle refusa.

« Je te le laisse. Après tout, dans quelques semaines, ce sera du Queen, non ? Tu n'as qu'à le laisser dans la boîte à gants en attendant... tu as bien d'autres CDs ? »

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa précieuse voiture, Crowley fut pris d'un doute. Ce ne fut qu'une fois Bach dans le lecteur, et « Bohemian Rapsody » dans les oreilles, qu'il fut rassuré.

Il allait avoir des choses à dire à son ange quant à leur petite protégée...

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Aziraphale était une exception.
> 
> (2) D'autant plus que c'était la femme de l'Antéchrist qui le demandait. Tout démon qu'il était, Crowley avait toujours eu du mal à refuser quoique ce soit à Pepper.
> 
> (3) Il en profita pour tenter de convaincre un ou deux d'entre eux d'acheter le dernier modèle d'une marque d'ordinateurs redoutée pour ses plantages intempestifs – sans donner cette dernière précision, bien entendu.
> 
> (4) Ces recommandations prudentes lui avaient été répétées par Aziraphale, jusqu'à ce que Crowley soit tellement fatigué de l'entendre s'inquiéter qu'il refusa que l'ange l'accompagne.
> 
> (5) Étrangement, tous les feux sur son passage seraient verts.
> 
> (6) En terme de discussion avec les enfants, à plus forte raison les enfants de l'Antéchrist, Crowley avait encore quelques progrès à faire.


End file.
